The Hunter of Chi Town
by JadeFox07
Summary: Jade is the last of family  and its her mission to end the one men who killed her family. ater years of tracking the man she ends up chi town.a war wil soon being and jade might need help but who can help her C&V OC/OC dont own BMFM no flams plz
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter of Chi Town

Yes I'm a witch; I'm 22 years old and could really care less about the world. I'm my own woman; I don't need a man in my life. I can please myself. Ok I have one cat one black and I have dog too. Bastet is my black cat and my wolf her name is Tala. Oh my name, my name is Jade, Jade Abraham van Helsing. I'm a 13th generation witch and 14th generation vampire hunter. Yes my family tree is strange; throughout history we vampire hunters have been helping to keep those bloodsuckers at bay. But the populations of those bloodsuckers have been growing in the last 2 to 3 years- and seeing as I'm the last of the Helsing I have my work cut out for me. Despite that, I won't rest until I have my uncle's head mounted on my wall. Yes I hate my uncle; he sold his soul to one of the vamp lords. Now it's my job to kill him. He will pay for what he's done to my family I'll make sure of that. Even if it kills me.

Location: Chicago, 11:00 pm

The streets of Chicago are lonely at night but then again, I guess that's why I moved here. Too escape from my past. You see I was the only one that made it out of the fire that consumed the rest of my family. I lost every thing that I loved in that fire. Trouble seems to follow me wherever I go... But having two jobs does help to keep my mind of things. I 've obtained a large house and all my family's money. I live alone beyond the company of my cat and a dog wolf I should say . The jobs I keep are more to my liking nowadays, as by day I run an herb shop you could say it's a hobby of mine. By night, I hunt vampires. A strange profession for most, but not for me. After-all, its in the blood. "There you are." I murmured looking into the darkness. I could see the reddish glow of his eye's "danm bloodsuckers, I could smell you miles away" I spat as we circled each other. "So ready to dance" I grinned turning to face the thing in the dark. The thing growled like a wild animal and showed its teeth. I could see that the collar and the front of his shirt was stained with the blood of his last victim, It was possible I'd have to find them as well tonight.  
I whipped out my ash wood stakes and attempted for a rapid strike straight at the heart- but in that moment there came a rumble and the ground began to shake. I lost my footing and fell to the ground. My prey melted away in that same moment.

"Shit" I cursed, "you got a be fucking kidding me." I got up brushed myself off and went to see what make the ground shake. My tracking skills lead me to an open area. I didn't like the feel of the area. It made my hair on the back of my neck stand up. But something wasn't right I smelled the bittersweet odor of gravedust. That only means one-thing … Vampires. I hate vampires. The one thing in the world and its vampires it couldn't be frogs it had to vampires.  
Not saying I'm ungrateful for their presence here; it gives me an opportunity to thin the ranks of those bloodsuckers one biter at a time.  
Just then the ground began to shake again, but this time the ground crumbled to dust and rubble beneath my feet. I didn't scramble fast enough and fell down with the collapsing earth. I fell into darkness, my head bounced on rock- the pain blanking out my senses one by a moment I came to, I remember was hearing the roar of engines and some voices. "Yo bros I found someone, I think she's still alive" one of voice's said. "Lets take her back to Charley's place she'll know what to do" said another voice. "Bros lets ride" said another voice much deeper than the first two. Then someone was hoisting me up and I lapsed back into unconciousness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Jade and the thing in the dark

Jade woke to the sound of thunder. The room was pitch black but she could sense something in the darkness. Jade felt weak and drained she could hardly move. Her back turbbed with pain. Sharp pain entered her head, which made it hard to locate the thing in the darkness. But what ever it was it had high spiteful powers. Lighting flashed which made her jump. Flashes of what happened filled her head. She remember that she was hunting a vamp and …and that was all. Lighting flashed and Jade saw something in the corner of her eye. Jade got pissed. You know I can sense you said Jade. So there is no point in hiding in the shadows she said. Jade stood up but stumbled grasping the dizziness in her head and was about to hit the floor but something grabed her. She panic and tried to get free. But what ever had her wouldn't let go. Miss you need to calm down said a voice in the dark. I'm not going to hurt you said the voice. Jade was breathing heavy. No matter how hard you try miss said the voice I'm not letting you go until you calm down. This just her pissed her off even more. Jade manage to get turned around and was about to cast a spell. Lighting flashed and Jade saw two silver colored eyes staring at her. Jade fell in a trance. Jade tried to fight but she grew weaker the longer she stared at those eyes. Darkness clouded her mine and things went dark.


End file.
